Midori Gurin Must Die!
by QueenAzulaThinksYourWorthless
Summary: Midori has been bothering a independent game developer and stalling progress on a video game for a while now and someone has decided that enough is enough and decides to make Midori pay...Rated M for blood, gore and violence, One-shot


Midori Gurin stood on top of the school on her phone as usual. The other students were either at their clubs or had gone home for the day. A big smile graces her face as she texts her heart sending multiple useless emails to a game developer who is getting extremely frustrated with all of her stupid questions.

"I'm sure he has time for one little request" Midori says stupidly as she continues typing away not noticing the looming shadow appearing behind her.

"Maybe he'll tell me what he's going to put in the game next" She says as the shadow grows bigger.

"Oh! Maybe he'll put my original character in the game!" She says getting super excited still not noticing the looming shadow which now appears to be holding a blunt object.

"I wonder if he's already answered this question on the FAQ? I'll ask him anyway" Midori says aloud again typing even faster on her phone stressing out the poor game developer even more then he already is.

"I wonder who his favorite character is?" she continues as the shadow grows even closer.

"Ooh I know what to ask him" Midori replies even more excited as her fingers begin typing at super speed.

"I'm sure nobody has ever suggested this idea before" Midori says as she begins typing again however sadly for Midori but wonderful for everyone else she doesn't get to finish her ten thousandth email for the day as the shadow bashes her in the skull hard with the blunt object rendering Midori unconscious. The person then grabs Midair's legs and drags her away.

…

 **[Time Skip]**

…

Midori wakes up very groggy and confused. It takes her a minuet before her eyes adjust before she realizes that she is tied to a chair. Midori tries to call out but all that comes out of her mouth is unintelligible gibberish.

"Oh I see your finally awake" a voice says startling Midori as she tries to speak again only for more unintelligible gibberish to come out.

"If your wondering why you can't talk, well its because I cut out your tongue" the voice replies. Midori then begins trying to scream in fear.

"Shut the fuck up" the voice says as the person who the voice belongs to steps into the light shocking Midori to her very core. The person is…..OSANA NAJIMI.

"Betcha didn't expect to see me did you?" Osana asks as Midori tries talking again only for Osana to smack her hard across the face, "I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Osana yells terrifying Midori, "Now you have been a thorn in my side for too long now, because of you it could take forever for me to get finished because you can't keep your stupid little questions to YOURSELF!" Osana yells enraged as she turns around and picks up a circular saw from a table nearby, "So I decided that it was time to put an end to your little questions once and for all" Osana says smiling psychotically as a look of absolute terror appears on Midori's face.

"Oh don't worry i'm not gonna kill you" Osana says as Midori breathes a sigh of relief, "Yet" Osana finishes smiling darkly as she approaches Midori with the saw. Midori begins screaming again only for Osana to smack her again.

"Shut your fucking mouth or I swear I will gouge out your eye!" Osana threatens scaring Midori into silence, "Now lets get rid of those pesky fingers so you can't write your wretched emails anymore" Osana says as she begins sawing of Midori's fingers one at a time and going real slow as Midori screams out in pain. After cutting off Midori's last finger Osana picks up her foot.

"Did you know some people can type with their toes?" Osana asks with a sickly sweet smile on her face. Midori begins shaking her head silently begging Osana to stop. Osana's smile just grows as she takes the saw and begins cutting off Midori's toes next. After removing her final toe Osana stands up. Midori is now crying her eyes out and snot is dripping out her nose.

"Oh it looks like you have a runny nose, well let me fix that for you" Osana says starting the saw again, "Did you also know that some people can type with their nose" Osana says as Midori screams again only for Osana to punch her hard in the nose. Osana then takes the saw and begins cutting Midori's nose off. Midori lets out another loud scream as blood flows into her mouth making her gag and throw up. Osana smiles that sickly sweet smile again as she places the circular saw down. She then walks back over to the tabel and picks up another saw.

"Do you know what this is?" Osana asks Midori in that sickly sweet voice of hers. When Midori doesn't acknowledge her Osana gets angry and grabs Midori's hair and forces her head up.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Osana yells enraged as a terrified Midori screams in absolute fear again, "Now as I was saying do you know what this is?" Osana asks her voice retuning to that sickly sweet tone as Midori shakes her head no, "This is a bone saw designed to cut bone" Osana says as Midori begins screaming again only for Osana to punch her where her nose used to be making Midori feel even more pain then she already has been feeling.

"The last thing i'm going to be removing are your elbows as some people can type with their elbows" Osana says as she begins sawing Midori's elbows off which in turn removes her arms as well. Osana then stands up and wipes some sweat from her brow before placing the saw on the table, "Now you be a good girl and bleed out for me and Auntie Ayano will dispose of you later" Osana replies in that sickly sweet tone of hers again before walking upstairs and taking a shower. She then washes her clothes to get the blood off of them. She then dries them in the dryer. After that she puts them back on and enters the living room where Ayano Aishi is seen lounging on the couch and watching TV with a blank expression on her face.

"Thanks for letting me use your basement" Osana replies grabbing her bag.

"Your welcome, I hope you had fun" Ayano replies pretending to be polite.

"S-Shut up I-I was just being polite, I-Its not like i'm really greatful to you B-Baka" Osana replies in her usual Tsundereness.

"Whatever" Ayano replies emotionless before a glare appears on her face, "Do you remember our agreement?" Ayano asks as Osana shivers with fear a little at Ayano's tone.

"Yes I remember" Osana says gripping her bag close to her, "I will stay away from Senpai".

"Good now get out of my house" Ayano replies as Osana walks out the front door and to her own house.

…

 **[Time Skip]**

…

Midori Gurin's disappearance took quite some time for people to notice as both of her parents are so stupid that they took multiple weeks to realize that their daughter was missing. Upon reporting it to the police an investigation finally began. The entire Akademi student body was on edge afraid that they might be next as the last place Midori was seen was on the school roof like usual. Both Osana and Ayano were questioned just like the rest of the school but both of them pretended to know nothing. Osana had kept true to her word and avoided Senpai like the plague. So she was very grateful when Ayano didn't sell her out. After the police left Osana headed to her locker to get ready to go home when a boy and girl walked by her. The boy had bright short spiky red hair and the girl had long brown hair.

"Oh my god have you heard about this new game thats being developed by just one guy?" The girl asks.

"Of course I have and it sounds amazing" The boy replies, "Although I wish that the boy in the game was a yandere like the girl so both of them could stalk each other" he says.

"Well why don't you suggest it to the developer, i'm sure he won't mind one small request and you never know he could add it to the game" the girl says excited, "I'm gonna make him a request too and ask him when the first rival will fianlly be implemented" The girl says.

"Oh cool" The boy replies as Osana glares at them furiously. She then opens her locker and pulls out the katana she stole from The Headmaster's office and glared at the back of the young couple's heads.

"Well it looks like I have more moron's to deal with" Osana states furiously, "I don't care what it takes or what I have to do but I will eliminate everyone of those stupid morons that are getting in the way of me becoming a complete character and the game progressing further" she says as she follows them down the hallway.

 **I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot…R &R and tell me what you think…have a great day:)**


End file.
